


El despertar de las estrellas.

by Reika



Series: El despertar de los guardianes. [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reika/pseuds/Reika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una sonrisa puede cambiar nuestras vidas y al hacer frente a la perdida podemos vencer nuestros temores, en otro mundo habría jurado venganza.<br/>En este decidió vivir y dejar atrás la oscuridad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El despertar de las estrellas.

Miro hacia el cielo en busca de respuestas.

_¿Por qué?_

La pregunta resuena en su cabeza una vez más pero nadie responde.

¿Por qué habría de responderle alguien? Después de todo se encuentra solo en aquel bosque rodeado de la naturaleza solamente.

Baja la mirada y mira hacia el frente, no sabe cuánto tiempo a esta allí sentado

_Tratare de ser un buen amigo, también._

La promesa de Jedite resuena en sus oídos y casi puede imaginar al muchacho rubio sonriendo en frente de él.

Sonriendo de verdad, no con frialdad o cinismo sino sonriendo pura y verdaderamente como si recién descubriera algo fantástico.

_Hubiese sido bueno saberlo antes._

Se pregunta exactamente que habían significado esas palabras ¿Sabia Jedite que no le quedaba mucho tiempo? De ser así ¿Cómo?

Trata de invocar algún hilillo de furia que encienda su temperamento pero no lo logra, en cambio su mente trata una vez mas de superponer la imagen del frio y cínico Jedite con la imagen del hombre que le sonrio.

Parecen dos personas diferentes; el Jedite que nunca creyó en sus palabras y el que lo había mirado con ojos parpadeantes antes de sonreír.

Ese Jedite había estado dispuesto a tomar su mano y a considerarlo su amigo.

" _No voy a dejar que nada te pase"_ ahora son sus propias palabras las que recuerda y el castaño aprieta las manos en un gesto que esta mas llenos impotencia que de rabia.

Había querido decir cada palabra, había estado dispuesto a hacer frente a Kunzite y a Zoicite, a la mismísima reina Beryl de ser necesario para proteger al rubio que había lucido tan débil y perdido.

Pero no había estado allí cuando el rubio lo había necesitado, cuando las Sailor Senshi habían acabado con su vida.

No podía olvidar la sonrisa triunfante de Zoicite cuando habían recibido la noticia o la mirada de preocupación que Kunzite había lanzado al otro rubio.

Le parecía extraño que pudiera recordar tanto cuando estaba seguro que solo había podido quedarse de pie allí mientras Beryl hablaba con fastidio y le daba la misión de compañero muerto.

" _Tienes que vengar a Jedite"_ había dicho pero Neflyte no lograba pensar como eso lo beneficiaria.

Jedite estaba muerto y por mucha venganza que tomara nada de eso lo devolvería a la vida.

Había tratado de comprender su muerte, de entender y dejar ir pero mientras más pensaba mas se helaba por dentro.

Jedite no había muerto haciendo algo importante ¿O había sido importante para el rubio? Por su parte el no podía evocar la razón por la que servía a Beryl, no encontraba un porqué.

Se pregunto si el rubio se había sentido de la misma manera, se pregunto si había muerto sintiéndose como el mismo se sentía en estos momentos.

Como una marioneta sin sentido, como aquellos youmas que ellos mismos utilizaban.

El no deseaba servirla, ese no era el propósito por el cual había nacido. Eso fue algo que se la había ocurrido de repente y casi había sentido el corazón parársele ante esa revelación.

Había estado actuando sin pensar, haciendo cuanto Beryl ordenaba sin ninguna razón en absoluto. Tal como una marioneta cuando su maestro mueve sus hilos.

¿Era acaso algo más que una simple marioneta? Tenía que serlo porque de no ser asi no estaría pensando de aquella manera.

Se sentía inseguro e incapaz ¿Había alguna vez tomado alguna decisión que fuera _suya?_

_Eres un buen amigo._

La voz de Jedite resonó nuevamente y esta vez sirvió para disminuir el dolor de su pecho en lugar de aumentarlo.

Poco le importaba si había hecho aquellos intentos de forjar una amistad con Jedite por puro capricho de Beryl, ahora mismo aquello se sentía como lo más real que tenia.

Algo que había sido suyo.

El era Neflyte y era un buen amigo, eso era un buen comienzo.

Aunque había algo mal con esa frase.

Neflyte era el nombre de una marioneta que no había podido salvar al hombre a quien consideraba su amigo.

Saco una de las tarjetas de crédito que poseía, con la que había comprado un apartamento y ropa.

**Neil Kimura.**

No tenía idea de donde había sacado el nombre, pero en aquel momento decidió.

El era Neil Kimura y no permitiría que la rein- no, Beryl manejara su vida.

Por primera vez desde que escucho sobre la muerte de Jedite, se permitió sonreír.

En el firmamento, las estrellas parecieron cobrar vida.

* * *

La primera vez que volvió a verle estaba mirando de forma estudiosa el templo, casi con curiosidad.

Había dado un respingo y se había escondido detrás de uno de los pilares de piedra con sumo cuidado, preocupado por haber sido visto.

No lo había sido.

El castaño, en quien cuidadosamente había evitado pensar, se había acercado a Rei (Y él había tenido que luchar contra el instinto de pararse protectoramente en frente de ella, pues Rei podía cuidarse perfectamente sola) le había entregado una tarjeta y había hablado con ella durante unos minutos, antes de despedirse con una sonrisa cortes.

Yu Fudo lo había observado todo desde su escondite y había esperado a que el castaño se marchara entes de abordar a Rei con preocupación – ¿Te hizo algo? – pregunto mientras la observaba cuidadosamente.

Rei parpadeo en respuesta, antes de fruncir el ceño ligeramente –No – contesto con tranquilidad – Solo pidió permiso para tomar algunas fotografías alrededor del templo–

No pudo evitar abrir los ojos con incredulidad – ¿No… sentiste nada malo en él? –

Rei miro hacia la dirección en la que el castaño se había marchado antes de volver a mirarle –Se sentía como tú, la primera vez que nos encontramos–

La Senshi de fuego le había comentado que la primera vez que se había encontrado el era una mezcla de energías extrañas que le habían hecho dudar de su naturaleza, pero que ella había sabido que había algo innatamente bueno en el.

Despacio tomo la tarjeta que el castaño le había entregado a Rei, no parecía contaminada con energía obscuro pero si poseía cierta energía extraña rodeándola; una energía que pertenecía por derecho a la naturaleza a la tierra propiamente dicha.

La energía de Genbu.

La estudio cuidadosamente y luego sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa –Neil Kimura, eh –

Se había preguntado que había sido del castaño cuando Zoicite, el segundo en la jerarquía que Beryl había establecido para el shitennou, había aparecido en su lugar pero no se había permitido pensar demasiado, centrándose en el hermano al que se enfrentaban en ese momento.

Su lucha era muy cuidadosa puesto que no podían darse el lujo de hacer saber a Beryl que estaba vivo, y con todos sus recuerdos intactos; además del conocimiento de la identidad de la princesa de la luna y el pequeño detalle de que el príncipe de la tierra también había reencarnado.

Aunque este último había estado evitando cualquier conversación que tuviera algo que ver con su identidad real, curiosamente Yu tenía la sensación de que aquello no era por alguna duda acerca de su lealtad sino más bien algo que tenía que ver con la identidad real de la princesa.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos miro hacia la dirección por donde el otro se había marchado y se cuestiono ¿Debería acercarse al otro o no?

* * *

Abrió la puerta con un chasquido y una brisa alboroto su castaño cabello, suspiro levemente antes de sacar una liga de su chaqueta para amarrar dicho cabello y asegurar que la mayor parte del mismo se mantendría fuera de su camino.

En lugar de ir directamente al borde y ver si había alguna imagen que deseara tomar, miro hacia la derecha, donde un hombre de cabello color ébano estaba sentado manteniendo la mirada fija en el infinito.

Sonrio divertido, al darse cuenta de que el otro no le había notado y tomo una foto, su sonrisa se amplió cuando el hombre volteo tan pronto como al foto fue tomada.

Por alguna razón tendía a reacción de forma bastante veloz cuando lo fotografiaban –Estoy seguro de que ha salido tan bien como las demás, Chiba-kun–

El susodicho frunció el ceño hacia el – ¿Exactamente –cuestiono con una mirada fastidiada– cuantas fotos mías tienes? –

–Suficiente para hacerme rico si se las vendo a tus admiradoras– contesto con seriedad, en realidad tenia la molesta sensación que aquello en verdad funcionaria.

Chiba resoplo pero no hizo el menor intento por quitarle la cámara y la sonrisa de Neil regreso.

Sabía que iba a encontrar al otro allí y más que por tomar alguna fotografía de la ciudad en su atardecer se presentaba para verle.

Se habían encontrado cuando el castaño había ido allí para tomar fotografías y el pelinegro estaba allí dándose golpes contra la pared mientras musitaba algo sobre un imbécil.

Por alguna razón Neil había reaccionado con un sentimiento de desbordante diversión y tomando una foto del pelinegro que no lo había notado hasta que la cámara había hecho ruido.

Después de eso habían formado una amistad basada en los consejos amorosos que Neil le daba al hombre más joven.

No por primera vez se pregunto qué diría el otro si se enteraba que los consejos de Neil no tenían ni base ni fundamentos.

– ¿Cómo te va con tu enamorada? – cuestiono, tratando de simular desinterés.

A Chiba probablemente no le importaba si estaba o no interesado en su vida amorosa pero darle una idea de lo muy interesado que estaba causaría que el otro se negara en rotundo a hablar, también tenía que ser cuidadoso de no sonar burlón o lo mismo sucedía.

–Ella está dejando de considerarme un imbécil –contesto con un ligero toque de burla hacia sí mismo – Lo que tiene casi garantizado hacer que yo mismo deje de considerarme uno–

Asintió con cuidado y esta vez no pudo evitar dar voz a una pregunta que se había hecho más de una vez – ¿Qué hiciste para que te consideres así? –

Por un momento Chiba no contesto y Neil pensó que no lo haría, pero un segundo después el pelinegro soltó un suspiro y comento –Soy un imbécil –con cierto cansancio.

Neil observo como Chiba se recostaba de la pared tras de el –Yo… ella me gusta, _mucho_ – Hubo una cierta inflexión en la voz del otro que le señalo que "gustar" no podía ser el termino adecuado –Y no estoy acostumbrado a eso, de hecho ni siquiera me di cuenta hasta hace poco –soltó un bufido– Así que la moleste de cualquier forma posible para mantener su atención–

Comportamiento infantil al cien por ciento, se encontró pensando pero no dio voz a ese pensamiento porque aquello tenía garantizado hacer que el pelinegro parara –No tienes idea de lo que se necesito para darme cuenta –suspiro– Así que en conclusión; Soy un imbécil–

Se sentó manteniendo cierta distancia del otro –Cuando no tenemos experiencia cometemos errores – dijo con suavidad– eso no nos hace imbéciles, solo humanos–

Otro silencio.

– ¿Cómo sabes que no tengo experiencia? –

Parpadeo un poco antes de mirar al pelinegro – De alguna manera dudo que nunca hallas amado a alguien como a esa chica, tampoco creo que vuelvas a amar alguien de esa manera–

Los zafiros de Chiba lo miraron con atención y había algo realmente familiar en esa mirada –Si, tienes mucha razón – con esas palabras el pelinegro se levanto –Como de costumbre, muchas gracias Kimura–

–Siempre que me necesites, Chiba-kun – Con esas palabras se despidieron y Neil levanto la vista.

Había anochecido mientras charlaban, y en el cielo las estrellas resplandecían –Tan hermoso – susurro mientras levantaba su cámara.

Por alguna razón sintió que el firmamento le sonreía en respuesta.

* * *

Eran apenas las 5:00 AM de un domingo cuando volvió al santuario.

El lugar era bastante hermoso y de cierta manera, mágico.

A Neil le gustaba, aparte de eso la sensación de asombro le indicaba que nunca había estado en un lugar como ese.

Parecería bastante temprano; pero aquellas horas les proporcionarías ciertas visiones que no harían más que aumentar esa sensación mágica que rodeaba al santuario.

Termino de subir las escalinatas y no pudo evitar soltar un ligero suspiro ante la visión que tenía en frente de él.

Levantado la cámara con cuidado, casi como si pensara que un movimiento equivocado podría alterar aquella visión, tomo varias fotos.

Sonrio bajando la cámara y dedicándose a admirar la vista un poco más.

La fotografía estaba entre uno de los muchos hobbies que había tomado después de escapar del negaverso.

No solo eso, sino que por alguna razón su habilidad era lo suficientemente buena para que algunas personas compraran algunas fotos enmarcadas, lo que lo proporcionaba un ingreso.

En fin, la vida empezaba a mejorar y Neil se pregunto si aquello no tendría algo que ver con el Karma.

Un poco de buena suerte para compensar lo malo en su vida, aunque de ser así cambiaria toda la buena suerte del mundo por la oportunidad de salvar la vida de Jedite.

Suspiro con desanimo ante el sentido hacia el que iban sus pensamientos.

– Kimura-san –Una voz femenina lo saco de sus cavilaciones –Ha llegado bastante temprano–

Sonrio suavemente – Miko-sama –respondió, inclinándose ligeramente en muestra de respeto hacia la joven sacerdotisa– Son las mejores horas–

La sacerdotisa abrió la boca pero en un estallido de inspiración el hablo más rápido – ¿Puedo fotografiarla? –

La sacerdotisa se detuvo por un momento antes de asentir suavemente – No me importa –

Rápidamente saco varias fotos de la Miko, puesto que era, verdaderamente, hermosa.

Asintió con seriedad – Le enviare una copia –

La chica parecería un poco sorprendida por su comportamiento y él se removió un poco incomodo, un par de personas habían comentado que su actitud eran típicas de un occidental y algunas personas tendían a encontrarlo difícil de manejar.

Finalmente la sacerdotisa negó con la cabeza – Lo agradecería – contesto y luego con un deje pensativo, agrego– uno de nuestros sacerdotes desea solicitar sus servicios–

El sonrio alegremente en respuesta, un poco de dinero extra no le vendría mal y la verdad del asunto era que, más veces de las que no, amaba sus trabajos –El está en el patio posterior, lo reconocerá por su cabello; es rubio y su nombre es Yu Fudo–

Aquella características era rara en aquella zona, aunque se había encontrado con un par de personas que la poseían; una chica algo masculina que llevaba el cabello corto y que amaba los autos y que, en cierta medida, le recordaba a Jedite y un joven dependiente en un _arcade_. En ambos casos sus manos habían picado por la necesidad de fotografiar y solo lo había hecho a la chica, con un par de fotografías con su novia.

Asintió en respuesta a la Miko, antes de empezar a caminar en dirección al patio.

Tal y como había explicado la Miko había un par de sacerdotes allí, un hombre alto de cabello castaño alborotado y otro de cabello rubio corto – ¿Fudo-san? –llamo en voz alta por si acaso.

De inmediato se encontró siendo escrutado por un par de ojos azules que hicieron que sus propios ojos se abrieran como platos.

Jedi-No, el hombre que lucía como Jedite le miro un poco mas antes de espetar al castaño – ¡No te pongas a flojear, Nicolás! – Luego empezó a caminar hacia él y ofreciendo su mano, dijo –Kimura-san ¿No? Es un placer conocerle, mi nombre es Yu Fudo–

En respuesta el continuo mirándolo boquiabierto, hasta que el rubio levanto la mano que le ofrecía y chasqueo sus dedos enfrente de él un par de veces, finalmente parpadeo volviendo a la realidad, el rubio -Fudo-san- ladeo la cabeza – ¿Estás bien? –

–Si –contesto con voz ligeramente ronca –Yo solo… –finalmente sacudió la cabeza decidiendo que no debía sobre pensar el asunto, después de todo Jedite estaba _muerto_ – No es nada–

El rubio lo observo con sus ojos azules, escrutándolo, mientras el castaño se centraba en catalogar las diferencias entre este rubio y su antiguo compañero.

En primer lugar el rubio tenía la piel brillante y bronceada, y tenía la sospecha que de haber puesto a Jedite tal y como lo había visto por última vez, junto a él haría notar el gran contraste entre sus tonos de piel, también lucia mucho más seguro de sí mismo y sus ojos…

Sus ojos eran exactamente iguales a los que había mirado la última vez que vio a su amigo.

Cayo en cuenta de que el rubio lo miraba con curiosidad y volvió a centrarse en la realidad – La Miko me dijo que deseaba mis servicios –Explico mientras sacaba una tarjeta de presentación de su bolso y se lo entregaba – ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? –

El rubio tomo la tarjeta y la observo con una sonrisa ligeramente triunfante –Quiero hacerle un regalo a mi novia –explico– estaba pensando en hacer un álbum con algunos lugares significativos– hizo una mueca– aunque puede que tome un poco tiempo recorrerlos todos–

–Mañana estoy libre –dijo con rapidez, por lo general no trabajaba ese día pero…

Pero el hombre lucia como Jedite.

El rubio le sonrio en respuesta –Fantástico, nos encontraremos aquí temprano en la mañana ¿Esta bien? –

El asintió y el rubio le sonrio por última vez antes de volver a sus labores.

Suspirando ligeramente Neil se marcho sin darse cuenta de que el rubio volteaba a mirarlo una vez más, sus ojos azules observándolo entre cerradamente.

* * *

–Te ves pensativo, Yu-kun– ligeramente sobresaltado por la voz, Yu detuvo la mano con la que daba vueltas al pitillo de su malteada mientras levantaba la vista.

Los ojos azules de la princesa de la luna le devolvieron la mirada al tiempo que esta tomaba asiento a su lado.

Miro al reloj en la pared con sorpresa, no se había dado cuenta de que hubiese pasado suficiente tiempo para que la hora que tenía pactada para encontrarse con Serena llegara – ¡Andrew! –La chica llamo con alegría, mirando al chico de cabello rubio sucio que estaba del otro lado del mostrador.

El miro al rubio con curiosidad, pues despertaba cierta cantidad de afecto en la princesa, aunque sin duda no tanto como el que solía despertar su príncipe.

Hizo una mueca, preguntándose qué podía ser tan importante para que el príncipe mantuviera su identidad oculta.

Se pregunto si un par de comentarios sobre rivales por el afecto de la rubia a su lado serian suficientes para hacer al enmascarado reaccionar.

El rubio devolvió la sonrisa –Serena –dijo con cariño en su voz, sin embargo sus ojos lo miraban a él con ligera desconfianza y casi evaluándolo.

Le lanzo una mirada penetrante y el rubio hizo una mueca mínima mientras bajaba la mirada y sus manos se movían a preparar algo – ¿Has visto a Darien últimamente? – La pregunta se hizo en un tono desinteresado a pesar de la curiosidad que bullía dentro del hombre.

El no necesito de sus poderes para notar la reacción de la rubia, quien de inmediato se sonrojo –Ayer me invito un helado– musito apartando la mirada.

La sonrisa del otro se volvió triunfante pero la disimulo, exclamando con falsa molestia – ¿Y lo fueron a comprar a otro lado? ¡Vaya amigos que son! – Serena no contesto y el rubio soltó una risa mientras ponía una malteada de chocolate con una gran cantidad de crema un par de galletas y dos cerezas en frente de ella.

Miro su malteada y luego a la de ella, finalmente miro al rubio, quien solo se encogió de hombros mientras miraba a la chica –La casa invita– añadió antes de voltear a atender a un par de chicos que se acercaban a la barra.

– ¿Darien? –pregunto inclinándose hacia la rubia.

–Un amigo– declaro con firmeza, antes de mirarlo con fijeza – ¿Qué sucede, Yu-kun? –

Sabiendo que la princesa había zanjado el tema, retomo su anterior posición apoyado en la barra – Me encontré con uno de mis antiguos compañeros–

Los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron con preocupación y se apresuro a hacerla desaparecer mientras hacia un gesto con la mano –Casi seguro que se las arreglo para escapar del negaverso– tomo un sorbo de su malteada –Puedo imaginarlo y todo, seguro que les dijo que estaban siendo demasiado descorteses y poco elegantes para su gusto –Luego resoplo– No, el es demasiado cortes para eso–

Los ojos azules parpadearon mientras la chica sacaba una galleta y la masticaba rápidamente – ¿Es tu amigo? –

Asintió.

–Entonces está bien si quieres probar–

Y allí la respuesta a la pregunta que no había dicho en voz alta –No me gustaría ponerlas en peligro– y con eso se refería a Rei, a Serena y Amy.

–Y tampoco te gustaría dejarlo a él a merced de Beryl– continuo ella y el hizo una mueca, por supuesto que no quería; especialmente después de que Neflyte se hubiese ofrecido a afrontar a Beryl por él.

Sacudió la cabeza ¿Y que si todo era una trampa?

Los ojos de Serena siguieron mirándolo porque le pareció una eternidad mientras el peleaba contra sus emociones.

Finalmente soltó un suspiro y tomo un sorbo de su malteada antes de sonreír con un toque de picardía hacia la princesa –Espero que Neil esté preparado porque listo o no; allí voy–

Serena le regreso la sonrisa –No dudes en llamar si nos necesitas.

El se puso de pie y levanto su malteada para tomar lo último de la bebida de chocolate, y se despidió con un guiño de Serena –Ya hablaremos sobre el tal Darien–

Sintió la oleada de nerviosismo que el nombre despertó en la princesa y no tuvo que mirar para saber que muy probablemente se había ruborizado.

Sonrio mientras salía por la puerta dispuesto a hacer frente al que era su mejor amigo.

¿Y si era una trampa? Pues caminaría recto hacia ella, como todo buen amigo haría.

* * *

Mientras revisaba los productos en los estantes Neil se pregunto porque exactamente había aceptado trabajar para el rubio Yu Fudo.

No debía ser precisamente la mejor idea estar con una persona que bien podría ser el gemelo perdido hace mucho tiempo de tu mejor amigo muerto.

Pero… había un brillo en aquellos ojos que lo hacía casi tan atrayente como había sido Jedite, quizás más aun porque no había nada allí para opacar el brillo.

Suspiro mientras doblaba la esquina, todavía le hacían falta elegir algunas verduras y carnes para la semana y quizás algunos ingredientes para una tarta…

Un cuerpo choco contra el suyo y Neil reacciono justo a tiempo para atrapar el cuerpo definitivamente femenino y evitar que la chica chocara contra el suelo.

Y se encontró con un par de ojos verdes que lo miraba con fijeza.

Y él le devolvió la mirada y se quedo prendado. No supo cuanto tiempo se quedaron así pero solo reaccionaron cuando una mujer de edad musito en voz baja " _Los jóvenes en estos días…"_

El parpadeo ligeramente mientras la chica se sonrojaba débilmente.

Se las arreglo para sonreírlo suavemente mientras la soltaba, su cabello castaño (de un tono más suave y hermoso que el suyo) se balanceo suavemente en su cola de cabello y el lucho contra el impulso de tratar de tocarlo.

–Lo siento– musito ella apartando la mirada.

–Soy yo quien le debe una disculpa– contesto, sus manos se apretaron débilmente y el no supo si fue por el instinto de coger la cámara (que no llevaba) y fotografiar a la chica (como hacía con la mayoría de las personas que le gustaban a simple vista) o de levantar el mentón de la chica para que lo mirara nuevamente.

Por suerte para el no tuvo que aguantar mucho mas, porque la chica levanto la mirada y le sonrio, logrando que su aliento quedara atrapado en su pecho –Digamos que fue culpa de los dos y aceptemos nuestras disculpas –Le tendió la mano– Lita Kino–

Obedeciendo un impulso que no pudo resistir se inclino en una semi reverencia mientras le besaba los nudillos a la chica, le sonrio esperando que no se pudiera notar sus nervios en su rostro, mientras contestaba –Neil Kimura–

Lita, se había enterado en lo que resulto ser una muy provechosa tarde, tenia quince años e iba a la escuela secundaria, a cual aun no estaba muy segura pues había tenido que ser transferida por un incidente con uno de sus compañeros.

Soñaba con ser chef y tener su propio restaurante y se había ofrecido a cocinarle algo; a lo que Neil había respondido que si alguien iba a cocinar nada sería el, alegando además que sería bueno que ella lo tuviera en cuenta para su futuro negocio.

Y así habían terminado en el departamento de Neil, la chica castaña mirando desde detrás de la barra los movimientos de Neil con obvio asombro, y quizás este último estaba haciendo mucho más de lo habitual para tratar de impresionar a su nueva conocida.

Una parte de él se había preguntado qué tan seguro era para Lita el ser tan confiada para venir al hogar de alguien que conocía de horas, pero tenía la ligera sensación de que cualquiera que tratara de hacerle daño se encontraría noqueado antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Había comido su plato con deleite y sonriendo y charlando todo el tiempo, cuando habían caído en cuenta eran más de las ocho lo que había ocasionado que el castaño saliera decidido acompañarla y cuando la chica había protestado que podía cuidarse sola, el había alegado que solo quería gozar más tiempo de su compañía… lo cual eran tan cierto como que el cielo era azul.

El mejor punto de la noche fue cuando la chica beso su mejilla y le sonrio antes de despedirse, también había agregado con voz suave –Siento que te conozco de toda la vida–

A lo que Neil había atinado a despedirse con su mano, antes de tocar su mejilla y quedarse allí parado alrededor de veinte minutos con expresión soñadora.

Se pregunto si así se sentía Chiba-kun y de ser así no podía entender como no se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado.

* * *

Si esto era una trampa, Yu aseguro, entonces era la peor que había visto en la historia y había visto muchas, incluyendo la infame primera trampa de Zoicite cuando su hermano menor había tenido _4 años_.

Para empezar el castaño a su lado parecía incapaz de prestarle atención más de 10 segundos seguidos.

Uno pensaría que lucir el rostro del mejor amigo muerto de alguien te brindaría su atención.

–Kimura– llamo una vez más, mientras caminaba.

El otro ni siquiera se volvió pero hizo un sonido ligero como si indicando que estaba escuchando, cosa que obviamente no estaba haciendo, pues de otra forma lo habría escuchado cuando le dijo que estaban caminando en círculos por el parque.

Solo para probar el punto, llamo en voz ligera –Neflyte–

El castaño alcanzo a responder – ¿Si, Jedite? –

Por un momento temió haberse descubierto a si mismo pero pronto se hizo obvio que el otro había contestado casi por inercia.

Alzo las cejas – ¿Qué pasa contigo, Kimura? – pregunto mientras lo sacudía por el hombro.

Esta vez pareció atraer la atención del castaño, quien parpadeo luciendo casi sorprendido por su presencia.

Quizás ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando lo había saludado hace como cuatro cuadras.

–Fudo-kun – saludo, confirmando las sospechas de Yu.

Lo observo con una mirada incrédula –He estado caminando a tu lado desde hace un rato ¿En que piensa? –

Eso pareció volver a meter al castaño en sus pensamientos, pues una mirada ligeramente soñadora se dibujo en su rostro.

El parpadeo cuando identifico una emoción predominante.

 _Oh_.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba el asunto.

– ¿Soñando con ojos verdes? –

Neil parpadeo hacia el al haber estado prestándole alguna atención después de todo.

– Si –dijo con firmeza – ¿Cómo lo sabes? –

Su sonrisa se ensancho en algo que cualquier persona en su sano juicio llamaría picara – Solo un presentimiento, soy bastante intuitivo– se encogió de hombros – Entonces, vamos a hacer lo que venimos a hacer–

Alrededor de 6 horas más tarde, dos comidas, 3 helados (solo para Yu) y una taza de café (para Neil) el rubio estaba convencido de dos cosas; aquello no era un trampa y Neil había hecho algo por su lado (del cual el castaño todavía no sabía estar) al encontrar a Júpiter por ellos, porque no había ninguna otra persona de la que Neflyte se enamoraría.

Sonriendo le agradeció al castaño, pues no había mentido cuando dijo que aquello era parte de un regalo que preparaba para cierta miko.

Sin embargo, agradecido o no, eso no le impidió jugar un poco con su mejor amigo.

Lo acompaño hasta la planta donde estaba su apartamento y como despedida le dio un par de golpecitos en la espalda –Recuerda que como tu mejor amigo debo ser tu padrino de boda–

El castaño parpadeo sin entenderlo del todo –Y dale los anillos a Kunzite, que de otra manera podrías perderlos–

Esta vez la boca del otro se abrió a pesar de que no salió sonido alguno, Yu hizo una mueca pensativa –Pero no te apresures, porque si no estamos cuerdos todos Zoi te hará repetir la ceremonia–

– ¿Jedite? – finalmente pregunto y Yu sonrio mientras hacia un gesto de "Duh"

–Es Yu ahora– regaño antes de sonreír y alejarse del otro, con un chasquido de dedos sintió las llamas envolverlos y lo último que vio antes de aparecer en el templo Hikawa fue la expresión confusa y esperanzadora en el rostro de su hermano de armas.

* * *

Corrió hasta el templo, una parte distante de su mente señalo que hubiese sido mas rápido tomar un taxi, pero no creía haber podido contener su energía nerviosa estando sentado, así que en su lugar corrió tan rápido como pudo, que en realidad era bastante rápido.

Cuando alcanzo a mirar la escalinata que lo llevaba hacia su mejor amigo, quien al parecer no estaba muerto, sus miembros parecieron ganar aun más fuerza o quizás aquella fue solo su impresión.

La miko estaba parada en la entrada, dos cuervos en sus hombros y luciendo mucho mas amenazante de lo que una doncella del templo jamás debería.

En otro momento habría deseado fotografiarla, en ese momento lo único que quería era la respuesta a una pregunta.

Se acerco a ella – ¿Fud- Yu-kun? – pregunto entre jadeos.

Lo observo de arriba a abajo, casi como si lo evaluara, con sus penetrantes ojos violetas luego volvió su mirada hacia el cuervo en su hombro derecho, el cual grazno en respuesta a la pregunta que formulaban esos ojos.

El de la izquierda alzo vuelo y descendió en el hombro de Neil, antes de graznar también.

La sacerdotisa lo miro otra vez con un ligero movimiento en sus labios que formaron una sonrisa pequeña –En la parte de atrás–

Y Neil se lanzo en carrera, si hubiera volteado atrás hubiese visto a una chica con un mini computador mirándolo y un par de ojos azul claro resplandeciendo a juego con la sonrisa de la rubia a la que pertenecían.

Lo vio sentado sobre el piso de madera y gritando algunas cosas al castaño que barría furiosamente – ¡El único que esta flojeando es usted, Fudo-san! –

Yu- Jedite, o cual fuera su nombre se encogió de hombros mientras se ponía de pie –Cierto, pero mi suegro no me va a echar por eso–

Y luego volvió a mirar a Neil, quien lo único que atino a decir fue – ¿La miko es tu novia? –

– ¿Quién mas lo seria? –el otro respondió alzando una ceja.

Luego se quedo mirándolo, obviamente esperando que Neil hiciera o dijera alguna cosa en específico, el castaño por su parte solo se quedo mirando a Yu como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo.

(Quería creerlo con toda su alma)

–Estás vivo– finalmente espeto –Estas vivo y… estas aquí– agrego en voz baja,

– ¿Quieres saber cómo? –pregunto en un tono ligeramente pícaro y con una sonrisa ladeada.

Neil se rio, su risa conteniendo un ligero toque de incredulidad, y contesto –La verdad no me importe los cómo y ni los porque, me basta con que te quedes vivos–

–No te preocupes –Yu contesto– No morir es justo lo que me receto el doctor–

Se quedo en el templo esa noche, durmiendo en un futon al lado de su mejor amigo, y cuando despertó habían pasado dos días.

Yu lucia comprensiblemente preocupado mientras lo miraba fijamente – ¿Estas bien? –

El no respondió sino que se puso de pie apresuradamente y salió al exterior, era de noche y las estrellas alumbraban el cielo.

 _ **Bienvenido,**_ parecían decir, no, no _parecían_ , era lo que decían y las palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Neil.

Sonrio, finalmente entendiendo –Muchas gracias– musito en voz baja, justo antes de que Yu le alcanzara, el rubio lo miraba con preocupación y molestia.

El sonrio aun mas ampliamente –No somos amigos– y cuando los ojos de Yu se estrecharon añadió– somos hermanos, en esta y cualquier vida–

–Siempre– contesto el rubio, una sonrisa suave iluminando su rostro.

* * *

La próxima vez que Lita Kino se encontró con Neil fue después de la revelación de ser la guardiana reencarnada de la princesa de la luna.

No lo había visto en días y la castaña estaba ligeramente decaída.

_Había estado tan seguro de que él era…_

Y entonces hay había estado el sonriendo y besando su mano, como si ella fuera una princesa en vez de una guerrera.

Y luego la había mirado con sus ojos azules –Ya recuerdo–

– ¿Qué cosa? –murmuro ligeramente atontada.

Sus ojos parecían sonreír cuando él contesto –La vez que nos conocimos en otra vida–

Y algo dentro de ella por fin tenía sentido, hubo una maraña de sentimientos que no pudo descifrar y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba en los brazos de Neil y que lo estaba besando.

Luego hubo una exclamación ahogada y ellos se separaron.

Serena los miraba al lado de un chico pelinegro y parecía ligeramente avergonzada por la interrupción.

Neil carraspeo antes de mirarlos y luego parecido congelarse en su lugar.

Ella lo miro preocupada – ¿Neil? –

El castaño miraba a Serena boquiabierto-No, miraba al hombre a su lado – Chiba… ¿Endymion? –

Los ojos zafiro del pelinegro lo observaron con creciente incredulidad y Serena parecido congelarse ante el nombre, antes de lentamente girarse a su acompañante.

Este siguió mirando a Neil como si no pudiera entender algo, finalmente un ligero estallido de reconocimiento brillo en sus ojos y él se llevo la mano al puente de su nariz, como si masajeando un dolor de cabeza que sabría que venía en camino.

– Yo –dijo en voz grave y baja –Soy un imbécil–

A su lado Neil parpadeo mientras su mirada se dirigió a Serena –Oh– exclamo en voz baja– ¡Oh! –repitió luciendo sorprendido.

La rubia miro al hombre – ¿Darien? –

– Mis padres nos hubieran hecho un gran favor si solo me hubiesen llamado "Baka Chiba" –musitaba este –Ese nombre seguro que si me describiría–

Los ojos de Serena se estrecharon y dándole una mirada molesta al hombre de cabello negro salió por la puerta.

El susodicho miro iracundo a Neil –Espero que tengas muchos mas consejos, Kimura– y luego salió disparado detrás de ella.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – murmuro confundida.

Neil hizo una mueca y su rostro estaba lleno de culpa cuando respondió –Fue por lo que dije–

**Author's Note:**

> Buenos días/tardes/noches :D he aquí este pequeño shot, que es una continuación "El renacimiento del fénix" tenia pensado convertirlo en una seria de one-shots desde el momento en que lo escribí y con esto finalmente lo hago, en algún momento subiré la continuación, espero que les allá gustado.


End file.
